Bajo la misma musica
by fandita-lp
Summary: Todos están en ese lugar y bajo la misma música por diferentes razones. Ellos bailan juntos, jugando a no reconocerse, pero al terminar la canción el juego habrá acabado.


Bajo la misma música

Las luces se movían de forma lenta, suave y encantadora. La música se sentía en todas partes, resonando en los oídos y marcando cada pasó que daban las parejas en medio de la pista. Esa música relajada y sensual que sin querer entraba en el cuerpo de todos, poseyéndolos por unos instantes, unos instantes tan simples que cuesta creer que tenga un poder tan embriagador.

Todos están en ese lugar y bajo la misma música por diferentes razones, pero se sentía tan normal estar ahí y a la vez daba la sensación de ocultar tanto más, envolviéndolos a todos y cobijándolos para que no tengan que recordar quienes son. Solo sentir. Solo estar ahí.

Se miran y a pesar de todo no se reconocen. Prefieren no hacerlo, es más fácil así. Es más divertido así. Porque además saben que, de no estar en ese lugar y entre esa música que los incitaba, no podrían verse de esa forma, anhelarse de esa forma, porque ese fue el trato que aceptaron, no volver ser _ellos_ y olvidarse de ser _esos_. Por eso dejaban esa promesa y todo lo demás en una neblina espesa, en donde su memoria no podría encontrarlos, en donde no importaría mas, solo seguían el compas, paso a paso sin dejar de mirarse, sin querer reconocerse.

La música comenzó a bajar su ritmo, las luces comenzaron a apagarse, y ellos dos se acercaban más, siguiendo esta vez ese lento compas, sintiendo el final acercarse. Resonaba en todo su cuerpo, y llegaba en su pecho en forma de daga, siendo consientes de que tendrían que separarse, que volverían a ser lo que eran, que ya no tendrían un velo que los protegiese, que se verían directamente y ya no habría excusas para lo que estaban haciendo. Volvería todo lo que esa noche habían enterrado.

Y ocurrió, en las últimas notas, el último desliz, ya que el tomo con más fuerza su cintura y junto de forma suave sus labios y los de ella, porque la música era cautivadora, su perfume era embriagante, y su mente no permitía que se formase otro tipo de pensamiento que no fuera ese. Ella lo permitió, su mente no dejaba que llegasen todas las razones que había para no hacer eso, todos los años y todos los reproches, solo estaba la música y ese suave y ultimo compas, lo sentía tan natural, que no podía estar mal.

Sin poder hacer algo, sin poder notarlo o detenerlo, la música llego a su ultima nota, y las luces despertaron a todos de su ensoñación, pero ellos aun no se habían separado, y se encontraron cara a cara, Riza Hawkeye y Roy Mustang, sin velo, sin protección y sin nada que pudiese contar como excusa del porque estaban haciendo eso, él tomándola de la cintura, ella sujetando su cuello, ambos con los labios húmedos, las pupilas dilatadas y un deseo de seguir con ello.

Con solo mirarse a los ojos comprendieron que era un inicio, como todo lo demás, algo por construir. Nadie los conocía y nadie estaba volteando, volvió el compas, la música y las luces, pero ellos se miraban, sabiendo quienes eran, aceptando que aun tenían muchas cosas por hacer, que no debían hacer eso, repasando todas las razones y no encontrándolas tan importantes como antes lo eran, deslizándose en silencio entre la pista, sonriéndose sin poder evitarlo, decidiendo que mientras llevaran esa música en el corazón, no dejarían de estar así.

Muchos los miraban, sin saber realmente quienes eran, porque así eran las cosas en aquel lugar, revelando las mas profundas emociones, ocultando rostros, solo viendo sentimientos, sintiéndose desnudos pero a la vez protegidos, todos bajo el mismo manto, bajo la misma música, bajo el mismo deseo, metiéndose en su piel, porque ese lugar es el algo que siempre falta, el empujón y el vacío. Y ellos serán felices de haberlo encontrado, porque gracias a ello, recordaron lo que era, como se sentía el estar juntos, no tener miedo de mirarse por temor a perderse. Y así seguirían, porque no se volverían a soltar, seguirían bailando juntos.

Se mirarían y se sonreirían, bajo la misma música, hasta el final de sus días.


End file.
